Disasters
by Stephaneeneenee
Summary: Loki loses his magic and is banished to Earth. Darcy is a ticking time bomb. Can they fix each other?
1. Instant Crush

**A/N: This takes place AFTER Thor 2. I'm not 100% sure how I'm going to write this but I can sure try! **

**Instant Crush**

Some sort of sixth sense washed over him as he watched the Asgardians in their Sunday's best come into the giant hall where Court was held. He looked around nervously. He had never felt such a pull in his chest. Something about it just wasn't right. Luckily, he was still in the shadows. He pulled the eye patch over his right eye out of the way so he could properly survey the hall. Nothing seemed amiss but he could feel it, almost smell it. Something bad was in the works, and no one knew tricks or mayhem like he did. No one in all of the realms, but he couldn't see what was coming.

#

The frigid wind almost whipped her beanie off as she tried to duck her head against the cold air. Winter had fully set in on New York two point oh, as she liked to call it. She and Jane had moved back to states after the terror of Greenwich was over and sorted. She longed to be back in New Mexico, but that damned God of Mischief had completely burned her town to the ground before even thinking of New York. She had hated him for it for over a year. Then after the whole thing overseas happened, and Jane had informed her that he helped save her, did she even begin to think about forgiving him. She hadn't of course, but with all that had happened to her in her life how could she. He was a master of lies and deceit, even if he did help Jane, he probably had his own twisted motives. Her mind kept flashing to the incident in New Mexico. Replaying his horrid laughter though her mind and all of the destruction making her not able to think so she ran into a street light as she walked.

"What. The. Fuck. Ugh. I would do that." She spat lifting a gloved hand to her nose. She pulled it away quickly as she felt something warm seeping though the knitted material. Blood. Of course, there would be blood. "Are you kidding me?! Where is Jane when I need her?" Mumbling to herself she moved back into the center of the sidewalk and looked around for some where she could get a napkin, a coffee, and warm again.

It was another ten blocks to her tiny uptown apartment. She hardly ever took the subway the whole way from the downtown SHIELD agency. Sitting and being jostled around that much and for that long made her nauseous. So she got off about half way and walked the rest. Her reverie of looking for a coffee shop on this block was interrupted by a gentle shake of her shoulder and a soft "hey." She snapped her head up, which was a stupid move because she got very lightheaded and swayed. Long, well manicured fingers grabbed her as she leaned to the right.

In the bustle of the streets of Midtown a week before Valentine's Day, her world stopped. The person that had stopped her daydreaming and her falling over looked her in the face. Her gloved hand still covered her nose even though her glove had now went from blue to blue and red. But it was intense green eyes that brought her back to reality for sure. The man wrapped his arm around her and in a daze she was steered into the shop that was directly behind her. He sat her at a table in the corner right by the window and said something that she didn't exactly hear. She was too lost on the eyes that were picking her apart again as he was handed a napkin and sat opposite of her and pulled away her hand.

"Hello, you alright? I watched you walk into that pole. Looks like it hurt." His voice was like molten chocolate. Soft and deep with a hint of sadness and wonder. He reached up and gently wiped her nose. She winced at the pain. She was certain that it would be bruised and she'd have a black eye.

"Yea, I'll be alright. I'll just tell people I got in a fight at the bar. It's not like they wouldn't believe me." She scoffed wincing more as she spoke. Maybe she should go get her nose looked at.

"Do you want a coffee or anything? You look like you need it" He asked shyly. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him. His hair hung to his shoulders in light waves and those eyes. Something about them made her uneasy, yet so sure about everything. She nodded slowly. He got up and came back shortly with a coffee in hand for her. She mindlessly picked it up and drank it black. She just couldn't figure out why he was so familiar and so foreign at the same time. She didn't notice that as soon as he sat the coffee down, he left. She was about to say something but snapped her head up in time to notice he wasn't there to talk to. She looked at the table and started to search around her for any sign of him leaving his number. No such luck for her.

#

An eerie calm had settled among the court. He still could not figure out what unsettled him like this. He was always sure-footed and ready. This, though, was uncharted territory. He could not see through the plan of what was happening. His perception was fogged.

Without hesitation, he walked out to greet his people. Yes, he liked the sound of that. His people. They had no idea that their precious All-Father was just a charade now. He would like to keep it that way. Except to Thor. That was to throw him off his game. No one knew that he hadn't killed Odin, just sent him into an eternal void, like he did to him. In that moment, he looked up from his thoughts in front of his people, for a moment forgetting where he was.

That's when there was crackle in the air and a blunt force to his left temple. As he fell to the floor trying his hardest to hold on to the illusion, he heard the scramble of hundreds of feet and a few screams. He didn't know what was happening but his facade faded and his eyes drifted closed.

#

She finished her coffee and took the subway the rest of the way home. It was dark now and the sidewalk was just not where she wanted to be as she turned the events of earlier in her mind. She was a klutz and she had made a total ass of herself by saying that he cover was going to be a bar fight. It was sad that her friends would believe that over the truth. She had dealt with that forever. No one ever believed her truths, so she resorted to lying just to be left alone. She thought about something Thor had said about his deranged brother being a liar and how his lying now was more than ever because as kids he mostly just played jokes on them with his whole "God of Mischief and Lies" business. She honestly tried not to lie, but after so long you begin to believe your own lies. She knew how Loki felt in that moment. Lying so much that you begin to lose yourself.

She shook her head. No way would she compare herself to that monster. Even if they did share a few traits. She heard her stop over the intercom and left the train. The night was crisp and it had started snowing. She sighed. She wished she had gotten the guy's name. She wished she was back in New Mexico in the sun. While New York fitted her personality, it did nothing for her mood. She slammed the door of her apartment a little too roughly causing a few photographs on the wall to rattle.

It was so frustrating to her that she always sold herself short. She loved working with Jane but it had nothing related to her degree involved. If Thor hadn't shown up and crazy things hadn't started happening, she would have even wrote it off as boring. She flung herself on to her bed and held her composure about the day long enough to grab and pillow and bury her face in it.

#

"Brother? Please, be alive. You may be a terrible person but you're my brother. Loki, awake! Please." Thor's voice resounded in his ears but everything was still black. His head throbbed. What had happened? He felt something wet hit his hand. Why did Thor have to be such an oaf. Crying over him. Crazy mortal lover. He tried to shake his head but just got pain. "Brother? Do my eyes fail me or did I see you stir?"

"Thor. Why do you cry over me?" His voice sound rasp and he tried opening his eyes but they wouldn't move.

"Ah, you live! It is not I crying. It is Lady Jane. She cries for what would have been a great loss." At this his eyes fluttered open. He snatched his hand away from where Jane sat and looked at it. Blue. He hadn't just lost his Odin cover, but his Asgardian one. He heard a small gasp from Jane but paid it no mind.

"Stop crying over me. I am far more formidable than you may think." He sighed trying to get the pain in his head to go away and to slip back into his Asgardian skin. It wouldn't change though. He remained blue. "Thor. What happened? Why is my magic not working?" He turned to look at his adopted brother.

"You were ambushed. Nobody knows by whom, or for what reason, but when you got hit, something happened to your magic. We are not sure what, but Father came back very furious and banished you immediately to Midgard. So here you are." Thor's voice was small, well as small as Thor's loud mouth could get. He had always hated how loud his brother was. "Father also said that I needed to go back to Asgard when you awoke. He needed to make sure that all of your magic wasn't working. He's giving you the kindness of making you look human so that you don't scare the natives." Thor's throaty laugh rang through the room. It annoyed him. He wished they'd just leave him to his own demise.


	2. Losing My Religion

**A/N: This is going to be an all Loki chapter. I'm sorry I didn't mention that all the chapter titles are going to be songs that go with the chapter. I'm also sorry that there was so much back and forth in the first chapter, perspective wise. I didn't mean for it to be like that, but for the beginning it made sense since the time lines between the two of them are slightly off. This chapter will catch us up to where Darcy comes in in the first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be really long, too :] Just as an FYI, I did do a lot of research into this. I read the Marvel Wiki pages on Loki and Darcy, and the plot of Thor: The Dark World. The only thing that I have changed is their eye colors because Kat Dennings has blue eyes, not green as stated on the page, and because Loki should have green eyes, even though Tom Hiddleston definitely does not. Also, according to it, Loki in the movie verse is single and so is Darcy. **

**Sorry about the horrible formatting the first chapter. I had no idea it would do that! I'm not using my usual typing place lol. Also, this is unbeta-d. All mistakes are mine. **

**Also, I do not own anything besides my own plot lines :]**

**Losing My Religion**

He growled under his breath. Why his brother could never just leave well enough alone, he would never know, but here he was. Stuck on Midgard, with no magic, being forced into a mortal body, and having to fend for himself. Thor had already wondered off, probably to go tell precious daddy that his little trouble making brother had awoke from his nap and was ready to be punished. He wanted to get sick at all of this, but that was a sign of weakness. He had showed enough of that as a child. He was done being the punching bag even though his two biggest plans had, in fact, failed thanks to his big brother. He rolled his eyes to himself. Now his mother wasn't even there to help him or get him out. He was at the mercy of their father, who didn't have much of what most considered mercy. He cringed at the thought. He was slightly glad that he would just have to live as a mortal.

How had it gotten so off track? In his mind everything had been so perfect, but then this happened. He sighed and sat up, looking around. He was in a small room with one window and was on a decently sized bed that was slightly too big for the room. He held up his hand to his face. It was still blue so Thor hadn't made it to Asgard yet. It was a pity that he was so slow at getting there. He just wanted to leave. Go for a walk or something. He couldn't though because his sluggish elder brother was taking his sweet time delivering his punishment. So here he was, stuck in a house, no idea where he was besides New York City, and condemned to this room with a too large bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them laying his forehead on his kneecaps. He breathed in a shuttering breath. What was he going to do? He felt so lost and so insecure. He wasn't used to this feeling anymore. He had become so sure of himself over the recent years, but there was nothing there now. He had become a shell of the man that he was only days prior.

Tears built in his eyes at this thought, and he choked back a small sob. He just wanted his mother back and to be back on Asgard, but that wasn't going to happen. He was now to live as a mortal on Midgard. His mother dead, constantly watched by his brother, and in a place he had no idea where anything was or how to act. He let his body fall to the side at thinking about all of this. He was trying his hardest to hold in the tears but they just kept coming. He was stuck. He was going to be that way for a long time. It had been mere hours and it had already felt like an eternity. Has he fell over, though, he noticed that his skin had become that of his Asgardian self. It didn't phase him. He just wanted to become a black hole and swallow himself. He had felt like this when he was young, but his mother was always there to bring him back but now she wasn't. He had to wallow in his grief by himself. Thor would never understand any of this. He was always the one who was praised as a child. He had friends, and ladies falling at his feet. All he had had was his magic, his mother, and Thor on rare occasion. This was no such occasion. Thor always fled from him when he was like this. Everyone did, thinking he would lose it and harm them in some way. How a child could do that, he never did figure out.

His back was too the door when he heard a soft knock and the knob being turned. "Don't even think about coming in here." He hissed at the person entering.

"Thor wanted me to check on you, so I was. Sorry. Do you need anything?" Her voice was always so soft and smooth. No wonder why Thor liked her so much. She was the calm to his storm.

"I said to leave! I need nothing from you." His voice cracked as he spoke. He wanted her gone so he could just be with his thoughts, even though that was turning out to be a horrid idea as well. He heard her shuffle out of the room and close the door. He knew Thor wasn't back yet and he also knew that Jane just wanted him to be comfortable even though she didn't really want him there. He wanted out. He needed to leave but he just didn't have the strength to move from where he lay. He tried to calm his breathing. He soon had drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were riddled with death and destruction. He woke more than once, sitting up trying to catch his breath, covered in cold sweat and trembling. He'd calm himself and then drift back to an uncomfortable sleep. The fourth time he woke, there was pale morning light falling through the window. He sat up and buried his face in his hands. Why did it all have to come to this? Why was a prominent question on his mind the past day. He just couldn't understand how he had become so foiled and so single minded. Why was the only question he had. He knew how all too well.

His stomach grumbled. Of course he would be hungry. Stupid human needs. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sighed as he stood. He didn't want his brother's hospitality. He just wanted to be gone from here. He looked around. He still wore Asgardian clothes, and how he slept in them, even he didn't know. He saw a stack of Midgardian clothing laying on the small dresser at the foot of the bed. He grabbed a couple of items from the stack and groaned to himself. He needed to ask whoever was there where the bathroom was so he could shower. He just really didn't want to talk to any of them. He needed to still think this all through even though it was all very clear. You make a mess, and you get punished and you have to clean it up. He had been lucky enough to get out of the cleaning up part even though he probably should have to do that, too.

He opened the door of the room and listened to see if anyone was around. The house was silent except for his heavy breathing. He had gotten lucky again. No one was home to bother him. He came out of the room and looked around. His room was up a small staircase from the main room. It was like there was a terrace around the whole room with doors that led, to what he assumed, the other rooms. The apartment was decently sized for where it was and for who was living there. He walked to the room next to his and opened the door, it was what looked like, Thor and Jane's room. Clothes from both of them scattered everywhere, photographs on the dresser of them smiling and kissing, and deep burgundy curtains hung on the window. He backed out and shut the door gently, almost as if there were a sleeping baby he didn't want to disturb. He continued along the balcony to the next room, which happened to be the bathroom. The shower curtain was printed with yellow cartoon ducks and there were several towels on the floor and one on the towel rack. He turned on the water and got in the shower.

The hot water bit at his human skin. He stood there and endured it anyway. He noticed his muscles physically relax as the water stung him. He didn't notice how sore his body was until then. Everything felt numb and tight. He clenched his fists. The whole ordeal was unnerving to him. He was the one who had glorious purpose, yet here he was stuck as a mere _human_ on Earth. No Jotun powers, no magic, nothing. Just him, and his silver tongue. Everything about all of it was just wrong. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Everything that had been his savior was now gone.

He unclenched his fists and washed his hair and bathed himself. It was all so mundane. Nothing extravagant like on Asgard, no handmaidens, no fancy soaps, nothing that smelt of plums and roses. Just plain every day mortal things. It made him so furious that this was what he was stuck living with. _Every action has a reaction and a consequence,_ his mind said to him. This was the consequence. The reaction was the Avengers and the dark elves and his mother dying. Even he couldn't escape the ebb and flow of the universe. Getting out the shower, he almost slipped but caught himself. _So human, _he thought rather nastily. He dried off and got dressed and looked in the mirror. Clarity and realization struck him. He was a human now. He was finite. He did not have powers. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. _He deserved it though, right? He ruined so many lives, killed so many people, and did wrong to so many that this was the only fitting punishment. It was also the kindest. He could have been left to rot in a cell, or in the void. He could have just been executed.

Sighing and turning from his reflection, he started to walk out of the room. Then rage swelled inside of him. He was _humiliated. _That's why this punishment fit him. _Just a taste of your own medicine._ In a flash, his fist was in the mirror and covered in blood. _What did you just do?_

"Shit." He turned the faucet on the sink on and ran his hand under it. Sighing in relief that his hand was merely scratched and not completely cut open. He grabbed the towel that he had carelessly thrown over the edge of the sink and dried his hand off. He started digging through the drawers until he found a wad of gauze and wrapped his hand up. He needed to get out of the house. He needed to go somewhere and get lost to ease his troubled mind. The world felt like it was crashing down on him. He felt suffocated in this apartment. He wondered back into his room and grabbed the coat that was laying at the foot of the too large bed. That bed made him feel small. He hated its size in comparison to the room. He hated the room. Throwing the coat over his shoulder, he ran out the room and out of the apartment. He saw a set of keys laying on an end table by the door and grabbed them on the way out. Locking the door behind him, he breathed in a breath of fresh air. He made a quick mental note of the address in case he really did get lost. Then stepped off the porch into the bustling city.

He walked for several blocks before he decided to pull his coat on. Turning his collar against the wind, he looked around. It was sensory overload. He had seen it all before but not like this. Half the city was still in shambles from his stunt and the rest was being quickly rebuilt by the very creatures he saw as lesser beings. The same beings he was now a part of. He had to admit then, that despite the fact that he was something other than human, that they were pretty amazing. They were incredibly durable and could pick themselves up every time they fell.

He looked up from his thoughts and took in the busy street. He took in a deep breath. The smell of bodies, hot dogs, and car exhaust assaulted his nose. He scrunched it in disgust. Maybe they weren't so amazing after all. Living in such a filthy place. He started walking again. He walked past a subway entrance and caught sight of a maroon beanie on top of long mahogany waves. He started following the girl just for something to do. She weaved effortlessly through the crowds on the sidewalk, headphones in her ears, her shoulders hunched to cover her cheeks and ears from the cold. He kept at least two people between them as he followed her. That was until she was headed into a light post in the sidewalk. He called out to her but then remembered she had headphones in.

"What. The. Fuck. Ugh, I would do that." She said to herself after she ran nose first into the pole. She lifted her hand to her nose and when she pulled it away, he saw the blood on her glove. She started talking to herself again about needing someone. She wondered into the middle of the sidewalk again, looking around. He came up behind her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey," he spoke softly, trying to gauge her reaction to him. She snapped her head over to him and swayed as her eyes almost drifted shut, as if she were about to pass out. He grabbed on to her other shoulder and she then finally looked him in the face. Her eyes like clear blue ponds and her hand covering her bleeding nose. He wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her into the coffee shop behind them. _Wow, you're helping someone, a human to be exact, how ironic, _his mind chided. Rolling his eyes at his thoughts, he sat the girl down at a table in the corner by the window and looked at her trying to get her attention.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked. The girl seemed to ignore him. He asked her again, explaining that he had watched her walk into the pole. As he asked her about her condition, he reached over with a napkin and gently wiped the blood from her nose. He noticed her full, pouty lips then. She was really a pretty girl. Average but with enough prettiness to be considered cute. She cringed when he touched her nose. Her response to his question surprised him. Saying that her excuse for her wondering face first into a pole was that she got into a bar fight pulled at him. Who was this girl? Why would her friends believe such a crazy story of a bar brawl over the fact that she was careless as she walked down the street. He thought it sad, and offered quietly to buy her a coffee. She nodded at his offer. He went to the counter and ordered it feeling around in the pockets of his coat. Luckily there had been some money in there. Jane and Thor thought of everything for him, he realized. He really should thank them, but he knew himself better than that.

He walked back over to the table, set the cup of coffee down, and walked out of the shop. He needed to think this girl over. He hurried off in the direction of the apartment. The girl's story to her friends worried him. Why would she need to tell such a ridiculous lie? It remind him of his younger years when he would lie about battle victories, or just battles in general. Asgardians thought that strength and the ability to battle physically were superior, but he was always a skinny kid. He didn't have the strength of Thor or his friends. He did though, have a talent for magic that his mother caught on to, and helped him build on.

His thoughts remained focused on the past and in the back of his mind, the girl. Why was he so bothered by it? Was it because when ever he made up such ridiculous lies, he was always found out and made out to be a fool? The laughter of Thor and his friends resonated in his head. He understood what it felt like to never be believed, even when telling the truth. That's where his lies had started in the first place. No one believed his truths, but the way he spun his lies made people want to believe. It wasn't until he was a teenager that he figured out how to get people to believe him no matter what he said. He just couldn't figure the girl out. She didn't have the ability to manipulate people into believing her.

As he reached the apartment door, he heard Thor's booming laugh. He sighed and slipped into the unlocked door. He manged to get to the door of his room before he was noticed.

"Brother! There is food down here should you wish to enjoy it!" Thor had always loved food. He shook his head and ducked into his room. The girl still stuck in his mind. Her clear blue eyes, her thick, wavy hair, her vulgar language at the pole she ran into. Sighing, he removed his coat and slung it in the closet. Something in him wanted to see this girl again. Wanted to ask her why she lied. Wanted to get to know her. He knew, on some level, he could relate to her. He regretted leaving before talking to her more, but he couldn't focus. She had thrown him off with her words. Something nobody but his mother had ever done. Who was this girl?


End file.
